The Forgotten Ending
by Rii Drabbles
Summary: The pain of losing someone closest to you can haunt a person even in their next life time. (FeMCxTakumi, One-shot)
Custom Corrin x Takumi, R16+ due to gore and violence.

Inspired by Asriel's Lament - Caleb Hyles

(Watch it here while you read!)

The choice of life or death, an ending she so desperately wanted was no longer in her sight. while Raine wanted to remain in the realm of the dead with her mother and Ryoma there was one last thing she needed to do. The temptation of being happy pushed away as azure eyes opened back into the dark dreaded world that presented her with the most difficult situation she had to face.

The person she frantically kept calling out to, the person she wanted to save.

He no longer was there, instead just a empty corpse fueled by his hatred of her. Only words of venom spew from his mouth, filling the young woman with nothing but regret of the path she tread. Hesitantly Raine stood, her companions, family, friends, all of them were fighting the soulless creatures that tried to destroy everything in sight. It was clear the end was drawing near for both this war… And her own life. Walking past all of the destruction and fighting and heading directly towards where he stood.

"Little princess! Do not go any closer to him!"

"Lady Raine?"

"Big sister don't! Wait for us!"

Extending an arm motioning for no one to come near, Raine drew as close as possible before an arrow shot past her. "Die… DIE! I will kill you traitor…" A weak smile spread across her lips as she remained still, arms spreading out showing no sign of aggression. "Takumi… I wish I could go back… I wish we could have all been together… But I know the Takumi I care about isn't here anymore, I know I can't tell him how much I loved him."

Tears brimming Raine kept walking forward as the soulless husk continued to shoot arrows, a few piercing her shoulders, others nearly striking her vital points. "You can hate me, you can wish for my death, but… My heart will never change." Letting a low groan from the pain that continued to grow, when she finally got close enough Raine threw herself at him, holding onto him with what strength she had left.

"TRAITOR! STOP, I WILL KILL YOU!"

A tiny sob came from Raine as she grasped Takumi into an embrace, Yato in one hand resting upon his defenseless back. "I'm so sorry…" His body was frozen to the touch, every inch of him struggling to break free and attack. "If we ever meet in another world… I promise… I'll never leave your side… I…"

The sound of metal piecing flesh echoed through the throne room, blood trailing from both of their now collapsing bodies as screams erupted from those who attempted to prevent such an event from happening. The blade that Raine had counted on so many times was now pierced in both her and Takumi, the world growing dark as the screams started to sound farther and farther away. Hazy eyes looking up towards the fallen archer in hopes of seeing a glimpse of his expression. And at last… He finally looked at peace.

"Now I… Can…"

The ability to speak was growing difficult as she buried her head into his chest.

A heartbeat.

The faintest beat of a heart could be heard, fading away just as her own was.

"..Love… You…"

Quickly sitting up Raine choked out a sob as she glanced around only to see the familiar place she called a home. Glancing down she noticed that she was in her sleeping yukata, and her once sleeping husband was now awake and wrapping his arms around her. "Raine..? What's wrong?" Takumi spoke in a hushed tone as his wife continued to quietly cry. "I-I… Dreamt that you were gone… Something was possessing your body… You… Hated me… Wanted me dead. I… I stabbed both of us-"

A sad chuckle came from Takumi as he lowered his head, pressing his forehead to hers. "Hey… I'm the one who used to have bad dreams all the time before we got married. But that doesn't mean you should have them instead." Running a hand through her hair the man let out a small sigh, "I'm right here… I won't ever hate you. I love you more than anything, you know that." Raine gave a slight nod, her clouded eyes gazing into his own before she shifted her body even closer so that she could feel his warmth that was lacking in her nightmare. The familiar comforting scent he always had began to lull her back into a comfortable state as she sunk back down into bed with him.

"I'm sorry… I know I probably overreacted and woke you up… Not to mention you have to be at the war meeting early." Raine quietly said before nuzzling her head into his chest.

"You goofball." Raising a hand to ruffle his wife's hair Takumi couldn't help but smile, "Don't apologize for that. You're more important to me than a meeting."


End file.
